I've Been Watching You Dad
by KKCopper
Summary: At the age of six, Dick just wanted to be just like Bruce, what all does this entail for the young boy? What mischief will he get into? Fluffy one shot! Daddy Bats


_**(A/N: Was in the mood for some fluff and I just happened to be listening to the song "Watching You" by Rodney Atkins and it inspired it =D So this is a bunch of tiny one shots that mush into one story with the same reasoning. They all happened within days of each other so it is in order.**_

_**I hope this makes up for my sudden AWOL-ness *for my loyal readers/those who have read my other stories.* I haven't been typing much, I've had SOO much stuff after school, no time at all.**_

_**ONE curse word, otherwise totally K rated ^-^**_

_**Now, enjoy~)**_

**Tiny Big Boy**

Dick had been with Bruce for about half a year now and sometimes Bruce still forgot his presence as he would walk around. Now was one of those times. He'd just been strolling around the manor when a noise reached his ears.

"Wh- Whoa!"

Bruce paused where we he was, right by his room. He stepped back a few paces and peered into the cracked door.

What met his sight was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen. It was six year old Dick in _his_ clothes: shoes, tie and all. He even had some sort of gel in his hair.

Bruce chuckled and walked into the room and squatted down in front of the boy who was still attempting to find his hands in the sleeves of Bruce's suit.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked innocently, still grinning as Dick lifted his head and arms to look at his dad. He blushed a bit.

"…" he mumbled under his breath, hiding his head.

Bruce gently pulled his son's chin up to look into the baby blue eyes. He tilted his head to one side, his gaze softer now.

Dick sighed. "I-I wanted to try and be like you," he finally admitted. "I mean you're Batman and you're Bruce and you're cool and…"

Bruce smiled at this. He wasn't sure if he wanted the boy to follow exactly in his footsteps, but he couldn't think very negatively with such an adorable sight in front of him. "You can be like me by NOT wearing my clothes, you know." He chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair, only to pull his hand back when it felt sticky.

"Dick… what's in your hair?" Bruce asked tentatively.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck with the sleeve (for his hand was still unaccounted for). "Um… well I couldn't reach that jelly stuff in your bathroom so I figured I could use OTHER jelly instead."

Bruce groaned and scooped up the boy. No wonder he smelled fruity. He gently started to remove the expensive suit coat while also stepping out of the room and peering down the hall.

"Alfred!" he called as he tossed the suit coat aside. Dick just stared at him innocently as one too-big shoe fell off of his foot. Bruce grinned at that again before returning to undressing the young boy.

Just then, the butler came up to them.

"Yes Master Bruce?" Alfred asked and Bruce looked at him.

"Could you draw a bath for Dick please? Apparently he put 'jelly' in his hair," Bruce said and Dick hid his face in embarrassment. He was beginning to think the "jelly" Bruce put in his hair was not the same as the edible kind.

Alfred nodded. "Of course," he said before he disappeared into Bruce's master bathroom. Bruce sighed and finished undressing the boy before placing him in the warm tub. He rolled up his sleeves and began to scrub on Dick's hair until all of the sticky substance was out. As he did this, he gave a mental sigh, praying this was a onetime thing. He didn't realize how vague of a wish that was, though. Yes, it was a onetime thing with the jelly, but Dick wanting to be just like his dad was far from over.

**A Four Letter Word**

"Shit!"

Bruce's head whipped around faster than humanly possible to look at his son who was now bouncing on one foot, holding the other close to his chest. Dick had been training with him in the cave that day and had been working on some kicks Bruce had taught him recently. He'd only stopped, saying this word that highly concerned Bruce as a father, when Bruce had heard a louder thud. It appeared as though Dick had kicked the bag wrong and, as a result, hurt his foot, but that didn't explain the boy's reaction word.

"Son, WHERE did you learn to talk like that?" Bruce asked in a stern tone, his eyes almost giving off a glare. He could only hope the boy didn't know what the word meant or else he was certainly getting a spanking and a good mouth washing for doing so.

Dick shrugged. "I heard you say it once. Killer Croc had just punched you in the gut and so you'd said –" Dick started to explain innocently and Bruce put up a hand to stop him.

"Yes, yes I am aware of what I said. That doesn't explain why _you_ said it," Bruce continued.

"I was trying to be like you," Dick told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Then, he grew curious. "Why? Wa'sit mean?"

"Um… it means…" Bruce thought for a second, having been caught slightly off guard with the question. He'd hoped Dick wouldn't ask because he couldn't really lie to the boy very easily. Finally, he sighed, explaining it in the only way he knew possible. "It's a mean word, like rahat."

Dick's eyes widened, he knew what THAT meant. His father had said it when he was angry sometimes and told Dick never to repeat it. "Oh…" he said, trailing off.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah…"

Dick bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Bruce smiled and squatted down to the boy's level so he could place a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, just don't say it again, alright?"

Dick nodded and smiled before he returned to his training.

Bruce sighed, returning to his work. Dick had been watching him and how he acted more closely lately, that much was becoming obvious to him. He could try and be more careful about how he acted but he could only begin to wonder what behaviors the boy had seen of his so far…

**I Can Read Too!**

When Bruce came down the stairs that morning, he was surprised to see that his little boy was already up and seated at the table. What surprised him even more than this, though, was that Dick was holding the paper in his hands and reading it while his legs swung under the table.

Dick looked up at Bruce and cracked a slight grin. "Good morning," he said in a very formal tone and Bruce raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are you doing sport?" he asked, taking a seat and sipping the coffee Alfred had set in front of him.

"Reading the paper," was Dick's casual reply as he skimmed the pages.

Bruce nodded with a grin. "Okay," he said, going along with it, "when you're done pass them over, I'd like to read it too."

Dick simply nodded, his legs still swinging as he continued to eye over the pages. Bruce was pretty sure the boy wasn't actually reading it, just pretending, but he let the boy continue for he found it quite cute.

Alfred brought in their food and gave Bruce a raised eyebrow in response to seeing what Dick was doing.

"Just let it go," Bruce mouthed with a grin and Alfred nodded before heading back off.

"So, Dick, what are you reading about?" Bruce asked politely as he took a bite of the omelets Alfred had made.

Dick kind of shrugged before folding the paper up and handing it to Bruce. "I read it all," he announced simply and Bruce smiled, taking the paper from his son and opening it up.

"Thank you," he said and Dick grinned before eating his meal.

**Lego Man**

Dick giggled as Bruce helped put the finishing touches on one of the many skyscrapers the two had constructed with Legos that day. Dick had insisted that the two make a Gotham City in the living room. Bruce had agreed, since it was his day off, and quickly went about moving the furniture aside for their massive cityscape. Then, they began building. Dick told him where to put things and Lego people and how to get it all set up and so far they were having a good time. Alfred had brought in some snacks earlier and Dick was currently munching on some of the peanut butter sandwiches while Bruce put the finishing touches on their Bat-signal.

"Hm…" Bruce mused, stepping back to admire their handiwork. "I like it; it looks just like the city."

Dick bounced up and down happily. "Do you really think so?"

Bruce nodded and ruffled Dick's raven hair. "I know so, I'm Batman aren't I?"

Dick giggled.

"Do you want to take a picture of it?" Bruce asked him and Dick nodded very seriously. Bruce chuckled. "Okay, hang on. I'll go get the camera."

Bruce headed up to his room and grabbed the digital camera he had their before going back downstairs. Dick was finishing off his sandwich while looking intently at the buildings and roads they'd made within the past few hours.

"Do you want to be in the picture?" Bruce asked him and Dick nodded furiously.

"You too!" he said with a grin and Bruce smiled back just as Alfred walked into the room.

"Alfred could you take a picture of us with our creation?" Bruce said, handing the camera to the butler who nodded.

"It's Gotham City!" Dick explained excitedly. "Bruce helped me build it. Could you tell what it is?"

Alfred smiled lightly at the boy. "You two did a marvelous job. Is that Wayne Manor I see off to the side?"

Dick nodded, still bouncing a bit. "Uh huh and there are Lego people there too!"

Bruce grinned as the boy explained in full detail what their city entailed until he finally calmed down enough to sit by his dad so Alfred could take the picture.

"There you go," Alfred said, handing the camera back to Bruce.

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce said and Dick quickly chorused him.

"Oh, by the way, I came in here to tell you Master Bruce that work called. They said it was important," Alfred told his eldest charge before heading off.

Bruce wrinkled his eyebrows together, wondering why they'd be needing from him on his day off. He pushed those thoughts aside and simply got out his phone to call them back.

Dick watched quietly as Bruce waited for Luscious to answer.

"Hello? Yes, Luscious what did you call for?" Bruce asked when the man finally answered. He waited while Luscious explained before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Luscious, it's my day off do you really… Fine… No, let me talk with my son about it first."

Bruce held the phone away from his ear and covered the speaker as he squatted down in front of Dick. "They want me to go in to work," he explained, "but I told them it's entirely up to you. We've been planning to spend time together for a while so if you want me here I'll tell them no."

Dick thought about it for a second before shrugging. "If you really have to go you have to go," he decided and Bruce sighed. He tapped his foot, thinking for a bit before he stood up and put the phone back to my ear.

"Alright, I'll be in in a bit, but I'm not staying any longer than I have to…. Okay, bye," Bruce finished off before ending the phone call. He squatted back down to Dick's eye level and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I promise I won't be gone long, they just need my opinion on a few views and such, alright?" he said and the boy nodded. Bruce kissed him on the forehead before standing up and heading off to tell Alfred of his departure.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," he told the elder man as he put on his coat.

"Alright Master Bruce," Alfred said, "Call if you end up being longer than expected."

"I will!" Bruce called to him before heading into the garage and out into Gotham City.

Just after Bruce left, Dick skipped into the room. "Hey Alfred, are you busy?" he asked, plopping down on a chair near the butler.

"Why, what would you like Master Dick?" Alfred inquired, looking at the small boy.

"Well…"

…. …. …. …. ….

Bruce sighed as he drove back later that evening. The work had indeed taken longer than intended but not by much. Sure, he'd basically had to force himself out of the building in fear of being "needed" again, but now that he was on his way back he didn't feel so bad about it.

When Bruce went over a slight bump, he felt the camera in his pocket move. He sighed. When he'd gotten to work earlier he realized that, in his haste, he'd forgotten to put the camera back in his room before he'd left. He'd have to remember to put it back later or else it'd go through the wash and that wouldn't be good.

As Bruce pulled up to the golden gates and headed back towards the house, he wondered what Dick had done in his absence. Perhaps he'd watched TV or added to the city they'd started earlier. He really hopped the boy hadn't been bored. Sure, he'd had Dick home alone with just Alfred before but this time he felt guilty because he'd promised he'd spend time with him today.

Bruce got out of his Bentley and headed back into the house. He took off his coat and greeted Alfred before asking where Dick was.

"I believe he is still in the living room," Alfred told him and Bruce quickly said his thanks before heading back to said room to check on the boy.

Before the room even came into sight, Bruce could hear the noise of Dick playing.

"I'm _Batman_! I'll save you!" Dick was saying in an attempted gravelly tone. Bruce paused near the door way so he could watch as his son, dressed in a miniature Batman outfit, romped through the Lego city and would swoosh around saving little Lego people. Bruce beamed as the boy held his cape out and pretended to fly. He accidentally let out a louder chuckle then he meant to and Dick finally spotted him.

Dick beamed and jumped up onto the back of the couch and proceeded to leap into Bruce's now open arms.

"Hiya!" he greeted with a grin. Bruce couldn't help but smile back as he gently pulled down the cowl on the young boy's outfit.

"Did Alfred make this for you?" he asked, gesturing to the outfit. Dick nodded, still beaming.

"Do you like it? I was being you! I was saving people!" Dick told him with the proudest look on his face.

Bruce kissed Dick on the head. "You were doing a marvelous job. I'm certain this is now the safest Lego town in the world."

Dick laughed. "Of course it is. I learned everything from watching you."

Bruce felt warmth spread in his chest and he grinned more. Then he remembered the camera in his pocket.

"How about I get a picture of you as Batman in the city?" Bruce suggested and Dick nodded furiously.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he chanted and Bruce laughed before setting him down so he could climb back into the Lego city.

"Smile," Bruce said as he pulled out the camera.

"Cheese!" Dick said happily before the light flashed.

**Bring Your Son to Work Day**

Today was "Bring your son to work" day at Wayne Industries. Now that Bruce finally had a son to bring, he'd decided to ask Dick and the boy had leapt at the idea. Bruce smiled to himself as he sipped on his coffee while Alfred helped Dick get ready for the day.

Dick skipped down the stairs later and Bruce grinned before scooping him up. They said a good bye to Alfred before heading off to the cars.

On the drive there, Dick asked a lot of questions. Most were about his work, and Bruce readily answered. By the time they arrive, Bruce was certain Dick knew everything there was to know.

When they got inside, the receptionist handed Dick a sticker and a sucker and the boy beamed as he and Bruce headed over to the elevator. As they went up, Bruce ended up putting Dick on his shoulders as the elevator filled up more.

They reached the top and Dick stayed on Bruce's shoulders as they headed to his office. Dick beamed.

"This is cool!" he said as Bruce set him down. Bruce laughed.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. He showed Dick how to work the TV and the boy started coloring and watching SpongeBob while Bruce worked. Around ten o'clock, after Angela had just brought Dick in a sandwich to snack on, Bruce realized he had a meeting. He got up from his chair and went over to the little boy in his office; he squatted in front of him. "Dick?" he said, drawing the boy's attention. "I have a meeting now. While I'm gone you can stay in here and watch TV and play, okay? If you need anything, call for Angela."

"I can't come to the meeting with you?" Dick asked and Bruce shook his head, wrinkling his nose as he ruffled the raven head of hair.

"Meetings are boring, you'll have much more fun here sport, I promise," he reassured the boy and Dick nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay here," he said and Bruce beamed, kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll be back in under an hour, I promise," he said and Dick nodded again before Bruce headed off.

…. …. …. …. ….

Bruce sighed as he headed back to his office after the lengthy meeting; it had ended up taking a little OVER an hour. He hoped Dick was still doing okay.

Bruce reached for his door handle, about to go into his work place when he heard people talking. He paused, pressing his ear against the wood. It sounded like Dick.

"Uh huh… yeah… okay… Oh yeah that sounds fun! I'm sure he'd like that!" Dick said and Bruce stepped quietly into the room. He looked to see Dick sitting at his desk with the phone to his ear as he typed on the keyboard of Bruce's computer. Bruce raised one eyebrow and headed over to the boy. Dick beamed up at him.

"Hi Daddy!" he greeted brightly, but then he coughed and changed his tone. "I mean, I'm Bruce Wayne what can I do to help you?"

Bruce smiled at the boy before scooping him up. "Well Bruce Wayne, I was looking for my son Richard, might I ask where he is?" Bruce knew the phone call was fake and Dick hadn't been typing actually so no harm had been done.

Dick giggled and tried to keep his tone the same. "Dick is busy right now can he take a message?"

Bruce shrugged, throwing Dick over his shoulder. "Hm… not sure, I wanted to take him out to get ice cream but if he's BUSY –"

"He's not busy!" Dick suddenly said in his normal tone and Bruce laughed before tickling his son.

"You were Dick the whole time? And here I thought you were Bruce Wayne!" Bruce teased and Dick giggled endlessly as he was tickled.

"Nope!" he laughed a bit breathlessly, beaming, "it was me!"

Bruce laughed before holding the boy on his hip. "Then let's get ice cream, shall we?" he asked and Dick nodded happily before Bruce beamed at him and the two Bruce's headed downstairs.

**Strong, Like Superman**

Dick watched intently as Bruce exercised one evening down in the Cave. He'd just gotten into watching only minutes ago, starting when Bruce had picked up the weights. The boy watched as Bruce bench pressed, dead lifted, wall sat, and did many other things in his routine. His eyes were wide at how much Bruce could lift; he was like super strong or something! Some of the weights looked bigger than him!

Bruce grunted as he put down his last weight for the day. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead and swigged the rest of the water in his fourth bottle that day (or rather training time). He grabbed a towel and wiped off his face before putting it around his neck. He smiled at Dick.

"I'm going to take a shower sport, you can head up too if you'd like," he said and Dick nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a second," he agreed and Bruce nodded back, not thinking anything more of it before heading up the stairs himself.

Dick looked at the weight questioningly before a determined look took over his features, which included bunched up eyebrows, narrowed eyes and a stuck out tongue. Dick headed over to the weight and cracked his knuckles before bending his knees and trying to –

LIFT!

Dick grunted and fell on his butt after a failed attempt to lift all of the weight Bruce had. Maybe he just wasn't doing it right. Maybe he had to be in a certain position for the weights to go up or something. He tried getting under it and lifting it like he'd seen Bruce do but again, it wouldn't even budge. Dick huffed out a sigh and moved to another position.

After several minutes of trying to lift the 400 some pounds of weight, Dick gave up. He sat down away from the mocking metals and pulled his knees up to his chest. A tear escaped his eye unknowingly just as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Would you like a water Master Richard?"

Dick looked up quickly, a bit startled by the butler's sudden appearance. He relaxed once he realized who is was and grumbled a response before taking the water and downing about half of it.

"Alfred…" Dick started after a pause.

"Yes Master Richard?" Alfred asked and Dick sighed before continuing.

"Is Bruce Superman or something?" he questioned, wrinkling his nose and Alfred cracked an amused smile.

"Why would you ask that?" he questioned, squatting by the boy.

"Because, he can lift… _that_!" Dick said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as he gestured to the weights.

Alfred smiled more and ruffled the boy's hair. "No, he is no Superman and it took his a while to get to that amount. At your age, I know he couldn't lift that much."

"Really?" Dick questioned, a bit of hope in his eyes as he looked at the butler.

Alfred nodded. "Yes, really," he reassured Dick, "he started small and built up. I'm sure you'll be there someday."

Dick beamed and sprung to his feet. "When I'm older, I'm going to be strong like Batman!" he announced firmly.

Bruce smiled from his spot in the doorway of the Cave, his heart warmed at the boy's words. He looked at Dick, still grinning, before he walked off.

**Black, Smelly Stuff**

"Hey Daddy?" Dick asked one day when he and Bruce were playing at the park.

"Yes Dick?" Bruce responded, looking up from the paper he'd been reading while Dick had been swinging.

"What is that… stuff you drink every morning that smells funny?" Dick questioned innocently as he sat down on the bench next to his father who was now smiling warmly at the boy.

"What makes you ask that now sport?" Bruce questioned, simply curious.

Dick shrugged, swinging his legs that couldn't quite touch the ground back and forth. "I dunno, I was just wonderin'," he said and Bruce continued to smile.

"It's called coffee and it helps me wake up in the morning," he explained simply and Dick beamed at him.

"Okay, thank you!" he said, giving Bruce a kiss on the cheek before running back off to play.

Bruce shook his head, still smiling when he looked back at his paper. He wasn't sure if he'd ever understand how kids minds worked, especially not Dick's.

…. …. …. …. ….

Bruce yawned as he headed downstairs early the next morning. He trudged downstairs, a bit more tired than usual from last night's patrol, in fact he had slept in two hours. Sometimes, he cursed Alfred for being so kind to him.

Of course, a few extra hours of sleep never hurt anyone… but Bruce liked a schedule.

Bruce padded into the kitchen and smelt his coffee brewing for him. Alfred must have just started the batch, or perhaps the butler just KNEW when Bruce would be awaking. Alfred seemed to just… know sometimes.

Bruce sat down lazily at the dining table, reading the paper as he did. When Alfred didn't come in right away, he grunted and got up himself. He figured he would chat with the butler about his morning and get the coffee himself since it was the only thing Alfred trusted him to do in the kitchen anyways, plus Alfred didn't ALWAYS need to wait on him hand and foot.

When Bruce got into the kitchen, though, he realized it was Alfred's day off and he must have made the coffee earlier. Someone was in the kitchen nevertheless, but it was not the white haired man.

Dick was sitting on the island with a steaming mug in his hand. He was staring at it, having not noticed Bruce's presence yet, and cautiously took a sniff of it. He wrinkled his nose and Bruce grinned as he watched his son try his first taste of coffee.

"BLEH!" Dick said mere seconds after the liquid's taste had registered in his brain. He put down the mug hurriedly and hopped off the island and over to the sink to rinse his mouth.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle once his son's antics were over with. Dick noticed his dad was there in the middle of rubbing his tongue off with a rag and blushed, looking a bit sheepish.

"I wanted to try coffee," he explained softly to Bruce, still looking rather embarrassed as he looked at his now rather interesting feet.

Bruce smiled and scooped up the boy in his arms. "Well next time, ask me first so I can save you from going through all the trouble. I could have told you that you wouldn't like it."

"I would have tried it anyways," Dick said with a wrinkled nose as he admitted the truth and Bruce laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, I bet you would have, but still next time have Alfred help you with hot things such as coffee. We don't need you burning yourself, alright?" Bruce said and Dick nodded. "Good lad," he told Dick before kissing his head.

**I'm Not Sick**

"Dick! Are you ready to go?" Bruce called up the stairs that Saturday morning. He'd promised Dick for some time now that the two of them would spend a day together doing whatever Dick wanted to out and about in Gotham (which some limitation of course). Today was the day Bruce had decided to set aside and he was ready to go, but apparently Dick wasn't.

"Coming!" Dick called, though his voice sounded muffled. Bruce brushed it off and waited as the boy came down the stairs. He'd bounded down like he usually did, but when he reached the bottom he swayed a bit and Bruce was instantly at his side.

"Dick, are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale," Bruce noted, squatting down to the boy's level to meet his gaze.

"I'm fine," Dick insisted, though, due to his stuffy nose it came out more like, "Em bine."

Bruce put the back of his hand on Dick's forehead and made a face. "You're rather warm; we should check your temperature."

"I'm not sick though," Dick whined, still stuffy sounding.

Bruce sighed and scooped the boy up. "And what makes you think you're not sick? You look sick, do you not FEEL sick?" he questioned.

"Well… I mean I kind of – no, I don't," he said, changing his mind in the middle of the sentence.

Bruce paused. He set the boy down at the top of the steps with a worried look on his face. "You're lying to me… Why?" he questioned.

Dick bit his lip, looking at his feet.

Bruce took his hand and gently pulled up Dick's chin to make him look at him. "Dick, you can tell me anything," he reminded his son gently.

"You…" Dick paused, sniffing his nose, "you never get sick."

Bruce sighed, understanding crossing over his features. He scooped up the boy again, placing him on his shoulders. "I take a lot of vitamins, Sport, which you refuse to take, so it's not that I _don't_ get sick, it's just that I _rarely_ get sick. It's okay to get sick… it simply means you are human." Bruce stepped into the bathroom and got out the thermometer. "Now, come on, let's see if you have a temperature."

Dick slide the thermometer under his tongue as Bruce moved his to sit on the counter by the sink. When it beeped, Bruce pulled it out and winced.

"102.3," he said and Dick looked at him curiously, "Yes, I think you're sick. Come now; let's get you some of Alfred's famous soup and some advice."

Alfred and Bruce babied Dick all day. While Bruce would make puzzles or color with him, Alfred would feed him food and medicine to get him better. By one in the afternoon, Alfred had came into the living room to give Dick some crackers only to find both Dick and Bruce asleep on the couch, Bruce lying down with Dick on his chest. Alfred smiled and walked away quietly, turning off the lights as he went.

**The Research Journal**

Bruce headed into the room way after the boy was asleep. He walked in as quiet as only a Bat could manage and looked around. He looked at Dick and noticed he was sound asleep when something he spotted something colorful out of the corner of his eye. He turned and noticed that it was a journal. The cover appeared to be decorated in crayon and, upon closer inspection, Bruce realized it was a picture of him.

Bruce quietly headed over to the bedside and squatted down on the floor. He picked up the book gently and began to leaf through it, smiling at his son's handwriting.

"Walks quietly, always reads the paper," were the first words on the left and on the right was illustrations. Bruce sat down absentmindedly as he read on on his son's observations of him.

"Eats veggies, drinks black, smelly stuff."

Bruce chuckled at the wording, looking at the picture of him eating green things while drinking some coffee with squiggles over the top of the mug.

"Talks good, bored face."

Bruce grinned more at this when he noticed a serious picture of him along with him and several other people, they all were smiling.

"Boss man, secretary is a second Alfred (but can't cook good like him)."

Bruce remembered the day he'd brought Dick to work and he remembered the boy coloring in the corner. He must have been watching him the whole time for there was pictures of him working as well as his secretary Angela talking with him. He cracked another grin when he saw a sandwich on the page.

"Daddy, caring, plays games."

Bruce smiled his widest at these pictures. One was of him helping Dick when he'd gotten a cold. He began to wonder if the boy had been faking or not just for this experience. Next to this picture was one of him and Dick shooting some hoops as well as building with legos. He flipped the page, expecting to see more crayon words, only to see the pictures of Dick as Batman in the Lego Gotham as well as the other of him and Dick in the Lego city taped there. He grinned before turning the page again.

"Strong, brave, not scared."

Bruce felt warmth spread through his chest. He saw a picture of him with muscles next to Superman as well as a picture of him against Scarecrow being "brave" and "not scared".

If only Dick knew.

Bruce flipped through more pages, noticing some things Dick had picked up on that he didn't even quite realize about himself. Each page made him either smile or simply made him proud. The boy had very good observation skills and it made him very happy.

Just then, Bruce heard some slight ruffling of sheets behind him and suddenly he felt a chin rested on his shoulder.

"Do you like it? Did I do okay?" Dick whispered, obviously knowing what Bruce was looking through.

Bruce grinned, setting the book aside before quickly turning around and pulling Dick into his lap. He gave him a big hug and kissed him on top of his head. "You did great Dick. I think you might know me even better than I know me!"

Dick looked up at his dad and beamed. "I love you Daddy."

Bruce smiled and pulled him even closer, pulling the blanket from off of the bed and wrapping it around the boy. "I love you too, Dick. I love you too."

_**(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I loved writing it~**_

_**Review!)**_


End file.
